


Getting a second chance

by cookingkungfumaster



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bonding, F/M, Hermaphrodites, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 03:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookingkungfumaster/pseuds/cookingkungfumaster
Summary: Nat/bucky relationship, soul bound, bonding sickness, implied Steve and Bucky relationship.  Clint is a literal dumpster fire.  After the great battle, Steve decides that it's time for a life of no longer fighting.  END GAME SPOILERS!  Steve wants Bucky to also have a life free of violence.  Can't do that if your mate is dead...or is she?  (sorry I'm shite at summaries, please read and comment!)





	1. Chapter 1

5...4...3...2...1...Steve didn't come back. Bucky hung his head.  
"Fucking punk…" Bucky said softly under his breath, feeling the nausea over take him as his stomach revolted against him and he was there up in the bushes, throwing up what little food he had eaten. Steve had told him his plan, Bucky told him that he was firstly stupid and secondly he felt like Steve was abandoning him because he couldn't be bothered to help him fix his head, not that he had much longer, and thirdly he wanted to leave because he wasn't able to be his Alpha, or that he wasn't an Alpha Steve wanted. Steve shook his head and pressed a soft kiss against his forehead.  
"I want a life free of fighting Buck, free of being Captain America. I promise you that I am not abandoning you." Steve said softly as he kissed him softly.  
"What happened to I'm with you till the end of the line? I remembered you before I fucking remembered myself!" Bucky asked, trying to hide his anger and disappointment, trying not to push him away and punch him. Trying desperately to not have a nose bleed, or to puke all over him. "You are too fucking scared to watch me die!"  
"Buck…I promise I'm going to be with you till the end of the line, but just differently. I promise I'll take care of you. I may not be your Alpha but I'm still your best friend." He cupped his cheek. "I know you need your Alpha…" Then moved his hand down over the faint bond mark.  
"Well Clint went and fucking killed her to bring me back! Fucking irony that is! He's going to end up killing both of us!" Bucky yelled, Brooklyn accent in full swing, tears in his eyes, pushing his arm away. "That's why you are actually leaving! You can't watch me succumb to bonding sickness!" He continued to yell, unable to think. Steve wrapped his arms around him tightly. Bucky shook softly as he cried into his best friend's shoulder, his nose starting to bleed, Steve didn't care about the blood, he ran his fingers through his hair. He had seen Bucky hide just how sick he was, the sudden nose bleeds, vomiting, his skin suddenly looking green and pale, skin cold and clammy, his body aching as if his bones were ready to snap, the serum was a curse now, healing the bonding sickness and not a blessing as it prolonged the pain.  
"I'm going to bring her back Buck. I don't care what it takes but I'm going to bring her back to you, because I'm with you till the end of the line. Because I want you to have a life as well." Bucky sighed and turned, wiping his bloody nose and walking away from him as he let go, Steve had his mind set on this, there was no use trying to convince him otherwise. Bucky was going to die a slow painful death and not even his best friend who had saved him in so many ways couldn't even stay to at least bury him and be the only one who'd say nice things about him and they actually be true. He threw up again and the chills racked his body. Steve walked over to him and hugged him. Bucky wanted to cry because Steve ran so warm it seemed to drive the constant cold he felt.  
"Don't do anything stupid until I get back." Steve said warmly.   
"How can I? You're taking ałl the stupid with you." Bucky said back, trying to give him his patented smile. Steve got on the platform and was gone. He was gone longer than the five seconds, but Bucky knew that. So while Banner and Sam freaked out, Bucky found a small spot to stand at while watching probably his last sunset.


	2. Getting a second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation...Bucky still dealing with bonding sickness...SMUT IS IN THIS CHAPTER! Nat and Bucky talking about the Red Room. ILLUSION AND REFERENCE TO HIS TORTURE.

Bucky looked up, blinked away his tears and saw Steve was now sitting on a bench and he had to tell Sam to go talk to him. Bucky's heartached too much. He was happy for Sam but it still hurt. Steve and him were two different people now, who happened to know each other from a long time ago that didn't feel like it existed anymore. And that's when he felt a warm slim arm wrap around his waist. His stomach suddenly decided to turn against him.  
"He got what he wanted Soldat." Soldat was the name she gave him in the red room as their way of giving him a tiny piece of humanity. "A life." Nat said softly.  
"Yeah but what about everyone else who wants that chance but never got it. Who didn't even know who they were, their life stolen." He choked out trying to not puke.   
"Who said we couldn't have a life? We are getting a second chance Soldat." Natasha turned Bucky towards her. Bucky took one last look at Steve before sighing and looking into her eyes before walking away with her. They walked back to Natasha's private place silently, Bucky wrapping his arm around her as they walked, pressing a soft kiss against her hair.   
"You still have your key?" Natasha asked, breaking the silence.  
"Da." Bucky said softly as he began to fish around for the key, which was hard to do when he was concentrating on not throwing up, and walk at the same time. He was eventually victorious, pulling it out of his pocket. Which was good since they had arrived at the house.  
Once inside Bucky hung up his jacket and then proceeded to flop on to her couch like he owned the place and tried not to cry. Then the nose bleed started to happen. He grabbed some paper towels, from the kitchen, turned on the water as he puked, cleaned that up, sat back down on the couch and put his head between his knees. Natasha once walking in had immediately made her way to the bedroom to changed out of the uniform she was still wearing and into jeans and a well worn shirt...one of his well worn shirts he realized, stuffing the bloody paper towels between the couch cushions.  
"You abandoned me too Tasha... " He said softly, as she came back in.  
"I made a promise to you all those years ago that I would protect you. I love you...I know I abandoned you but I also thought you wouldn't recognize me when you saw me again. I know you remember more than you would tell them but I couldn't risk them finding out. I had to protect you and me. They told me that they had to scramble you so much...and then cryo...I fought with them for them to freeze me with you...I killed people and thus became a hindrance to them and so I ran. I couldn't protect you if I was dead." She began to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, hiding her own tears. She set the sandwich in front of him. Bucky remembered the first time he had the pleasure of watching her kill someone to protect him. It was some dumbass Hydra agent but it was one of the few nice memories from that time.  
"When you left I lost it...they scrambled me and I kept crying out for you...that's when the words came…" Bucky started telling her.  
"I'm sorry…" She said softly "But now we have a chance at a life. A life we use to talk about in those quiet moments when we could." Natasha said not wanting to dwell on how much her leaving had hurt him and her.   
"What life can we have Tasha? I'm mentally unstable and even if I wasn't, the red room both made us sterile…" He took a bite of the sandwich.  
"When Steve brought me back...that got fixed…"  
"Great! We still can't have kids because I'm mentally unstable and sterile! I can't give you the life you want!"  
"Soldat stop! We can adopt! Hell Shuri might be able to reverse your sterilization if you want! But right now you need to eat and we need to talk. Steve brought me back for you, to give you and me a second chance at life, a life! I'm sure as fuck not going to waste that. I love you so much Buck, Soldat. You are welcome to mope around all you want and sleep on the couch but you are welcome to come to bed with me, take a shower and have me comb your hair. We can just lay there, we could have sex, we could watch funny cat videos or whatever. You need time to deal with what Steve did, so do I and I think it would be better if we did it together." she took a bite of her sandwich. "Also stop saying that you are mentally unstable. You just have more deprogramming that needs to be done. And you sure as shit have a way better team than I ever did. I got your file when Steve took Hydra down, we have the book. And Wakandan magic science shit." she looked at him, she still saw flashes of him from the red room, juxtaposed against him now. "I'll always protect you. I made that promise to you many years ago and I'm making again because I told Steve that I would and because I love you. Let's just see how this goes. But I want a life with you! I've been wanting a life with you since I was in the red room and we claimed each other."   
"How the hell did you get my shirts?" Bucky asked suddenly changing the subject.  
"Steve, Sam and I stole them from your old hideouts. I had smelt a heat sweat on one of them and nearly broke down smelling your scent again...there wasn't an acrid smell, just want, need, run and survive. I needed it desperately, I literally slept in a nest of them on the floor until we got you back." She got up and began to run her fingers through his hair, lightly detangling it. Bucky moaned softly and let the tears fall. "Tasha…alpha…" he said softly. He moved his head and shoulders and she sat down placing his head in her lap, tears still falling. Her phone went off suddenly and she took a look at it. It was Clint.  
"Clint, not right now. Yeah Steve brought me back...I'll talk to you later Clint. I'm with someone right now. Clint I will call you later. Give my love to Laura and everyone." she hung up.  
"I want a shower and to just snuggle up with you...I feel very touch starved." Bucky said softly. Natasha nodded and turned off her phone completely as Bucky got up and looked at her. Natasha would never get over hearing him expressing his wants and desires. She smiled and took his hand leading him to the bathroom grabbing big fluffy towels along the way. Bucky started the shower and let it heat up. Natasha placed her hands on his chest.  
"Do you want me to undress you?"  
"Please Tasha." He said softly. "I don't want to shower alone either." Natasha nodded as she began to strip away his clothing, running her hands against his scarred and naked flesh. Bucky began to strip off her clothing, running his hands over her naked flesh. He walked over and pulled her into the shower with him, wrapping his arms around her and buried his face against her neck, breathing in her scent.  
"You're still marked…" he said softly and almost incredibly, her mark becoming more visible.  
"Yeah." She rubbed her nose against the tiny bumps that was her mark on him, his mark becoming more visible. That's when she got the full force of his scent, of sadness and longing but tinges of contentment and comfort. It wasn't the acrid smell she expected thank goodness, this she could handle. "You never told him did you…" Natasha said.  
"I never thought I would get out let alone see you again...so I kept it hidden...until we were alone in Wakanda and I was going back into cryo by my choice when he felt the mark. I had to tell him then. Besides...he likes a certain female alpha. He also seemed sad that he couldn't claim me...and I wasn't an alpha."  
"He always wondered who marked me. I finally told him the Winter Soldier but not when you were in that mode, when you were Soldat, when you were Bucky. He got quite and sad when I told him. But that wasn't until we were looking for you and stealing your shirts." She pulled back slowly and and kissed him softly as she began to scent sadness and longing, but happiness and passion. She moved her lips along his cheek and to his ear, nipping softly.  
"Tell me to stop if I cross a line, if I go too far." Natasha said. "When was your last heat?"  
"I asked to be suppressed in Wakanda but they said it would mess with the recovery then the snap happened...at least 6 years…" Natasha closed her eyes.  
"When you go into heat I'll be there." She said softly.  
"Thank you…" Bucky replied and that's when he felt his preheat hit him like a mac truck. Natasha immediately knew.  
"I just had to say something…" She laughed softly and Bucky began to laugh softly with her. This felt way better than the bonding sickness he'd been dealing with.  
"Fuck Tasha...fuck me until I can't think." Bucky whimpered. Natasha washed his hair carefully, smelling his slick.  
"Jesus Christ Soldat…"  
"Full blown...Please Tasha…"  
"Soldat or Bucky?" Natasha asked, lightly gripping his hair.  
"I don't know just fuck me Alpha."  
"Soldat or Bucky!" Natasha asked more forcefully.  
"Bucky...call me Bucky Tasha." Bucky said looking her in her eyes.  
"Good." She purred. "now dry off and put towels on the bed." Bucky nodded and complied. He began to stroke his cock while Natasha cleaned up. Jesus Christ Bucky's scent surrounded her, she was hard and felt the haze she hadn't felt in a very long time begin to take over. Natasha couldn't help herself as she stroked herself. She was so close when she realized that she had an amazing omega, her amazing omega in her bed. She got out just as she heard Bucky cum. She smiled softly as she dried off and walked into the room where she was hit full on by her omega's heat scent. Bucky looked at her a bit glassy eyed as he slowly began to push a finger inside his slit. Tasha and Bucky moaned softly and she walked over to him and licked his finger clean before she leaned down and began to eat him out, letting him writhe freely against her tongue.  
"More Tasha! More more more please more! He moaned loudly. She happily obliged him, gripping his hips bruisingly and entering him. As she set up a nice fast pace she moved his hair back from his face and smiled.  
"I love you Bucky. I love all of you." She said gently. "My omega." Bucky gripped his hand gently against the back of her neck.  
"I love you too Tasha, all of you. My Alpha." He replied as gently as he could with how much he loved the pace she was going. Natasha felt her knot begin to grow and catch inside him.  
"Fuck I'm close to knotting…" She moaned against his mouth. Bucky kissed her passionately as she swallowed the pleasure screams coming from him as he came and she knotted him fully and completely. They looked at each other and the mess and began to laugh softly.  
"Life finds a way…" Bucky said softly to her in Russian as she laid her head on his chest.  
"Da." She replied


	3. Interlude when Tasha and Soldat meet and bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happens before everything, Natasha is Natalia and Winter/Soldat is Bucky. This is when they bond. Illusions to torture and rape, none written! There is fighting language and violence in this interlude!

There were many lessons taught through the Red Room. Combat. Equipment. Psychology. Tactics. Seduction. Manipulation. Leadership. But sometimes the lessons were not so obvious.

Vashran was one of the more wily of their trainers. What she asked for was not always what she wanted. She had a dozen of the Red Room trainees in a room, after a half day of combat training, everyone fresh out of the shower and hyped up on adrenaline.

Vashran entered with a man trailing behind her in a tight black tee shirt and combat pants. The murmurs started immediately; he was gorgeous, with long dark hair and one metal sleeve, and -

One could tell the moment the Red Room soldiers realized he was an omega. The tone of the murmurs changed, all the alphas undressing him with their eyes. Vashran wasn’t paying attention, and struggled for long minutes with a projector that appeared to be in a state of active rebellion. Just when it seemed to be working, the lightbulb fitzed out.

Vashran straightened, sighing. “At ease, girls, it’s going to take me awhile to fix this.” Looking over at them, she noticed them noticing Winter, and grinned. “Nice, isn’t he?” She motioned for him to turn around, which he did (bewildered). More appreciative murmurs. Vashran stepped over to him and circled him.

“Winter here is from a different program - obviously - but he went through much of the same augmentation as you. With some significant differences; for one, he lost his arm in combat. What you see here is the prototype for much of the implants the Red Room uses. Winter, remove your shirt.”

“Oh hell yeah,” said one girl next to Natalia. Winter removed his shirt, and oh wow, it wasn’t a sleeve he was wearing, it was his whole ARM. Vashran was talking about some technical details, but Natalia was watching Winter’s body language. She felt a pang as she watched him glance apprehensively at the dozen or so alphas eyeballing him. He ducked his head minutely and tucked his shoulders forward. He wasn’t afraid - not yet. But he wasn’t happy about being on display.

Vashran ran out of explanation, and looked forlornly at the broken projector. “Tell you what,” she said. “This will take awhile, and I’m sure some of you are bored. You’ve been through your seduction training lately. If anyone feels like it, you’re welcome to go play with him while I deal with this. There’s a couch in the next room.”

Winter did not like the sound of this. His breath sped up, and his eyes opened wider. Pretty blue eyes. The other alphas talked openly now, egging each other on. Vashran rolled her eyes, took paracord out of her pocket, and tied one end around his neck.

Only one woman actually stepped forward. Cora. She ran her hand up his metal arm, to his neck, and took a fistful of his hair to pull his head to the side and make him show his throat.

“Ohhh, you smell so good baby,” she said. Cora was a bully. Selfish. She wasn’t looking at Winter to gauge his reaction. She was just taking what she wanted. But Natalia saw Winter tense, his jaw clenching, when Cora felt between his legs.

“Yeah, I’m gonna go have some goddamn fun for once,” Cora said. She took his “leash,” such as it was, and lead him towards the door. A couple of the girls gave hoots of encouragement. Winter looked over his shoulder, despair closing over his expression.

Natalia wasn’t going to say anything. Then she realized Vashran was watching the remaining girls. She was waiting for them to do something.

"Cora stop!" Natalia yelled, marching over to her. She grabbed her wrist and pulled the cord out of her hand. Cora growled lowly and took a swing at Natalia. Natalia took the hit. She had known that Cora wasn't good in close combat fighting at least not compared to her. Then she swung back, connecting with her jaw. She felt the bones break under her fist. She then kicked her in the stomach. She looked the omega in the eyes. She dropped the cord and touched his face softly. "Hey there." She smiled softly. "I'm not going to hurt you OK? Why don't we just go into the other room and talk, and I mean just talk. Nod once if you want to." She picked up the discarded shirt and smiled running her fingers through his hair. "I'll even let you put your shirt back on."

Winter watched her with the wary look of a dog that’s been kicked. A lot. He looked down at Cora, crying on the floor. “You’re giving me a choice?” He said.

One of Cora’s friends wasn’t having it. She stormed over, fists clenched. But when she raised them, Winter dropped down into a fighting stance, too. Squaring off. The girl stopped. The other girls stayed back, watching.

Without taking his eyes off his opponent, Winter picked up his own leash and handed it to Natalia.

Natalia smiled, taking the cord in her hand gently before she led him into the other room. That's when she took off the leash. "A person who is loyal should not need a leash." She watched his reaction. She then handed him his shirt. "Put this on if you want, then come sit on the couch with me." She watched him dress and walk over to her. His immediate reaction was to sit on the floor but Natalia shook her head.  
"No Winter, on the couch." She patted the cushion beside her when he looked warealy at her. "You tried to pull your own arm off didn't you?" She ran her fingers through his hair, gently working out the knots as to not hurt him. 

He seemed to like that. A lot. He relaxed immediately; the tension visibly released from his muscles. “It comes off,” he said. “It was damaged. It hurt.” He tightened his jaw. “But I wasn’t supposed to. I could have damaged it more.” His scent was intoxicating, as it eased from distressed omega, sharp and acrid, to the mellow musk of calm, relieved omega. She wondered how alphas could stand to hurt an omega whose scent went all wrong in their distress; it was like a red alert alarm to her.

She began to work on the tension in his muscles. "Your scent is changing...how can they do that to you when you scent is so sharp and acrid and full of fear...it's honestly disgusting...now it's turning to calm and relaxed and rather pleasant at least to me. I don't have any plans on fucking you right now Winter, unless you want me to, it's your choice." She rubbed out a particularly difficult knot and smiled when it finally released. She kissed his head softly. She felt herself becoming hard and scenting something calming and pleasing. She gently put his hair behind his ear and kissed behind his ear. Soft kisses, not pushing him into anything else. "Tell me if I'm doing something you don't want Winter. I trust and respect you, no matter how anyone else treats you. If all I have is your loyalty then that is enough for me."

His scent got better and better. Happier and happier, she realized. Something the Red Room hadn’t taught her. Interesting.

When he tilted his head aside to give her his throat - oh, that was a sweet moment of victory. So different from how Cora had yanked his hair, forcing the same gesture he now gave willingly. 

“You’re a kind alpha,” he said. “I haven’t met many of those. I’d like to please you, Alpha; what can I do?” He slid his metal hand over her knee, something about the gesture shy and uncertain. Such a dichotomy, coming from an omega his size. But then again, who knew what he’d been put through. The Red Room was not kind to omegas; she could not imagine any similar organization would be.

"I will always be kind to you Winter…" She pressed a soft kiss and nipped lightly against his scent gland. "I would like for you to call me Natalia if you are going to be loyal to me…" Jesus Christ he smelled so fucking amazing and she could smell the heat that was starting. "Not to totally kill the mood but your heat is starting...and I'm worried that if someone else finds out…" She didn't want to finish that sentence. "But I want you Winter...want it really bad…" she took his metal hand and pressed it against her hard on moaning his name softly as she ground against him. "Let me talk care of you Winter, you are loyal to me but I have to protect you because if anyone catches your scent they will not be as kind…" She looked into his blue eyes, her own eyes betraying how scared she was, her fingers softly tangled in his hair. "Tell me what you want Winter." She said softly against his lips before kissing him softly. "Let me show you what kindness is, you have given me your loyalty, let me show you my kindness...but this is your choice." She fought back the tears and worry that she was feeling for him. She could still smell his other scent...Christ it was getting stronger. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Winter made a soft noise in his throat that Natalia had never heard from an omega before. A deep, purring thrum. She realized she HAD heard it before, but only from female omegas, a sound of approval and arousal. In a male it sounded like an engine. He leaned in and kissed her, parting his lips easily to let her tongue enter him without resistance. He pulled his shirt back off of his own accord, took her hand and put it on his bare chest, inviting and encouraging.

“Yeah, I am going into heat,” he said when they came up for air. “But I can’t get pregnant. They do that to all of us, you know.” Yeah. She knew. He smiled against her mouth. “And we’re all of us screened for any other medical unpleasantness. So there’s no reason we can’t do exactly what we want.”

“What do YOU want, Winter?” she pressed.

When he pulled back to meet her eyes, his expression was … dangerous. Bold. Intelligent. Aware. Like he had a bad idea and intended to act on it out of sheer spite, and was about to ask her to go along. Which, as it turned out, was a completely accurate interpretation.

“Claim me,” he said. “They expect to use us as an example that a willing omega is a better conquest, that coercion is better than force. But they’re not expecting you to put a permanent claim on me. They don’t think you would dare, and I wouldn’t let you.” He tilted his head aside, and pressed his neck to her mouth. “I know one half of that equation is wrong.”

"You want me to claim you." Natalia said softly as if this was a dream come true. She also realized that that was the longest she had ever heard him speak. She took off all her clothes and Winter's pants before she pushed him gently down on the couch. "I am going to claim you. Hopefully permanently but temporarily will work. You are mine Winter. My omega." She bit down hard on his scent gland and was flooded with pure scent as she pushed into his sopping wet hole, clearly he was in full blown heat. "And I am yours, your Alpha." She bared her neck to him as she grabbed his arms and hands and put them on her body. She rocked into him, moaning lowly. "Fuck you feel so good...bite me if you want to." She looked down at him with a wicked dangerous grin. "Do it. You know you want to." She ran her hands over his body gently, memorizing it. "Let me be your Alpha...please." She began to think about asking for a private room, just for them. She could see him walking in after training or something, showering because the showers here were shit and barely big enough for her, then laying down, curled up and brushing his hair, rubbing the knots out and maybe having sex or just being able to relax. She liked him like this, tough when he needed to be and soft and pliant under her fingers only. "Claim me, call me your Alpha…" She whispered softly against his lips as she slowed down her pace. Fuck his scent was addicting...

He wrapped his legs around her, pulling her into him, moaning and arching under her. Her brand new claim mark on his neck stood out, a red circle of teeth in his flesh. His eyes cleared a little as he said, comprehension dawning, “You … want me to claim you too? What?” He pushed her hair away from her neck, eyes falling on the spot a claim mark would go. “Are you SURE?”

"Fuck yes I'm sure! I belong to you and you belong to me Winter!" She said with utter love respect and conviction as she bared her neck to him, pushing hard and deep into him. 

He bit her, hard, and made desperate noises in the back of his throat as she thrust into him. When he let go, his head fell back and he panted, saying, “Natalia, yes, please, alpha,” in various configurations. She felt it around her cock when he came, and he was not quiet about it.

There was a little cheer from the next room and brief applause.

Winter would have blushed if he wasn’t already flushed. “Oh right,” he said. “They can hear a little.” He chuckled. “Sorry.”

"Oh God Winter...fuck…" She said over and over as she felt him cum her knot catching inside him. She felt him clench around her as she knotted him, cumming several times and she was also not quite about it. She felt the bond begin to take hold over her as she stroked his face gently. "Let them hear us, they will not have what we have." She kissed him softly, running her fingers through his hair and over the mark. "Do you think they will let me stay with you while you are in heat? Or maybe we should just hide in here while you are in heat." She was worried that they would take him away from her even if they were bonded.

“They better.” He smirked. “I have something of a reputation for hard headedness when I really get an idea in my head. They’ve bonded me to alphas before; maybe they will be interested to see how a voluntary goes. I broke the others.”

"It looks like its holding, it's scaring…" She smiled. "So how do you want to go again? You want me between your legs? You wanna ride me or do you want me to take you from behind?" She ran her hand down his metal arm and moved it so she could place soft kisses against it. "I could stay like this forever…" She whispered.

“I want to go somewhere with an actual bed,” Winter said. He got a handful of her hair and tugged playfully. “And then I want you to fuck me into the mattress.”

Natalia smiled, and moaned softly. "OK. I know where we can get an actual bed." She slowly pulled out of him and got dressed, helping him get dressed as well. She took his hand and opened the door and began to make her way to a room with a large enough mattress. She hoped no one would get in the way of them...they may not like what happens to them.

“Natalia.”

Natalia turned, and Vashran stood at the end of the corridor, wearing a look that was trying to decide between annoyed and amused. She approached them, but stayed out of reach. “Can I ask where you’re taking the Winter Soldier?”

That was an interesting turn of phrase. She squared her jaw. “I’m taking him back to my quarters.”

“Why?”

“I think you can imagine exactly why.”

Vashran’s brow knit suddenly as she caught a look at Winter’s neck. “Is - Winter, is that a claiming mark?”

“It is,” he said coolly.

She saw Natalia’s as well, and for the first time Natalia had known her, Vashran was speechless for a minute. She rubbed her jaw in thought.

“Hm. It’s unlike you to take an alpha, Winter.”

“It’s unlike an alpha to offer me choice.”

“Interesting. And I suppose if I attacked your brand new alpha …?”

“I would likely be tasked with cleaning up the mess I made of your body. So please don’t make that necessary, I hate cleaning.”

Vashran’s eyebrows rose, then she smiled. She turned back to Natalia. “You’ve harnessed an extremely difficult horse, Natalia. This wasn’t meant as a bit of fun for one of you; it was meant as a disciplinary action for him.” She huffed at him. “I can’t say I’m even angry, it was cleverly done, Winter. Make sure you don’t make a habit of being clever, or Hydra will wipe your mind again.”

He ducked his head. “Yes sir.”

To Natalia she handed a set of keys after fishing it off a large keychain in her pocket. “Here. Level 3, room 364. You can have it, for now. Have fun while it lasts.”

Natalia took the keys, every single fiber in her body wanting to attack Vashran, for threatening her omega. She took Winter's hand and led him into the room and locked the door. "What did she mean by don't get clever or they will wipe your mind again?" What the actual fuck was this organization doing to this poor omega. She walked over to him and pressed her body against his as she began to strip out of her clothes and his as well. She smelled that God damn awful scent again, of fear. She ran her fingers gently through his hair, "I will protect you Winter." she pressed soft kisses against his chest and neck, trying to make that scent of fear go away. "I will always protect you...I am your alpha but more than that I am your friend."

He smiled down at her, bittersweet. “It wasn’t a threat. It was a warning. They’ve wiped my mind over and over, and put me in cryofreeze when they don’t need me; in all likelihood they will do it again someday.” He half-shrugged with one shoulder. “I remember more than they think.” He folded his arms around her and held her close. He was so damn big, especially for an omega.

"But you will always have me…" She touched the claim mark. She kissed him softly and slowly relishing his scent. "Better knot you good and hard so you won't forget…" She half smiled, trying not to betray the fear in her voice and face. She pressed her naked body against his and just breathed in his scent, running her hands over his body to get his scent back to her liking. 

His smile melted. “Hydra killed my first alpha and took me. Perhaps they thought an omega would be easier to control, and they were right. My alpha would have -“ He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. I never expected to find a partner on the inside. We’ll help each other survive.” He kissed her, soft and slow and exploring. It was somehow more intimate than fucking.

"They wouldn't kill me, I'm too useful to them. We will survive no matter what. I'll always find you and bring you back to me no matter what." Natalia said in between the soft kisses. His hands felt amazing on her skin. She wished that somehow they could make a run for it, but what kind of life would they have...would it be any better than this. She ran her hands up his back and tangled her fingers gently in his hair. She was going to enjoy this for as long as possible, she was going to fight for him. She moved him over to the bed and laid down, pulling herself in his arms and intertwined their legs together. Nothing was hurried here, she pressed her lips against the bond mark. It looked like it was taking. She knew hers already had. "You feel so good, so amazing Winter...do you like that name? Do you want me to call you something different since we are bonded?" She looked into his eyes and ran her fingers through his hair.

“It’s as good as any. I don’t remember what my name was before. Something with a B, or maybe a J, or S, I don’t know.” He leaned into her touch with a sigh. “I have a confession. I knew who you were already. I knew who all the Red Room trainees were. When Vashran told me she was going to use me in this exercise, because she was reasonably certain none of you could kill me if they decided to try, I was rather hoping something would come up with you.” He nipped the skin of her wrist. “You have exceeded my wildest hopes.”

She moaned softly, "I was ready to kill the other girls for you though. You looked at me when Cora was leading you away and in that moment I knew I had to be the one to take you. I was ready to kill her or that other girl you scared off. They liked that distressed smell apparently...i couldn't stand it." She moaned softly as he nipped her other wrist, running her hands over his body. "You aren't built like a typical omega...you are built more like an alpha or a tank."

“It’s true, I am not a delicate flower.” He stretches underneath her, muscles flexing, showing off. “Part of it is the medical experiments. Whatever they did to me worked. I used to be pretty lean.” He ran his hands down her back, nails scratching lightly. “You’re beautiful. I know most alphas don’t get told that, but you are.”

Natalia would have blushed if she wasn't so turned on. She moaned his name softly as she lightly scratched her nails down his back. "We are trained to accept the compliment anyways, our marks more than likely say it...I never believed it until I heard you say it Winter. I like that you aren't built like other omegas...I don't feel like I'm accidentally going to break you...and you are amazing looking, you look dangerous but deep down you just want to be taken care of and loved. I'm glad you chose me to do that for you." Her kisses became more heated and passionate as if she didn't have the words to say what she was meaning.

He maneuvered his legs outside of hers, and moaned at the friction between them. He was wet and eager, panting as she entered him again. “God it feels good,” He said. “There’s been too many times it didn’t.” He pulled her down close to him. “You’re not gonna hurt me. I can take it, Alpha. Harder.”

Natalia growled and thrusted deep into him, enjoying herself, probably for the first time and rut in her life. "love you Soldat." She whispered softly against his skin as she pushed him on his back and began to let herself finally feel emotion. She raked her nails down his chest. She sucked softly on his nipples before twisting them. She wanted him howling and panting begging for her knot no matter how many times he got off. She took his cock in her hand and using some of the slick he was producing in copious amounts began to jack him off. She was going to make this memorable because she was sure that as soon as they were done with his heat, he would be wiped and maybe frozen...but she was almost certain that those scientists don't like to share their omega...well he was her's now and he wanted to be hers. 

He was close - she could feel it in the way he sounded, feel it in how his hole clenched around her cock. The beginnings of her knot caught at him as she pushed in and out, making him stretch.

“Fuck - Natalia - knot me, just knot me and fill me already! I want it - want you to fuck me every way you know how!”

Natalia smiled "That's it Soldat...that's it my love…" She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair and gripped it like she knew how he liked it before she let the pleasure shoot through her as she cried out "SOLDAT!" knotting him fully and completely. She collapsed on top of him and pressed kisses where she could reach. She needed him to remember this, her...She checked his mark again gently, everything felt good and right and perfect, but in the back of her mind it was trying to convince her that this would never last.

He brushed sweaty strands of hair from her cheek. “Soldat, hmm? Would you like that to be your name for me?” He peppered light kisses across her skin. “Do you have a name I can call you that is all ours, or shall I invent one?”

"I want you to give me one, one of your choosing. I want to call you that if you want. I want you to be OK with that." She said softly rocking her knot inside him. "Fuck Soldat you feel so amazing…"

“Ohhh I can’t think with a knot in me,” he moaned. He grinned. “Just keep going.”

It was a week of absolute bliss, Natalia fucked him harder and fast and slow and soft, making sure that hopefully he wouldn't ever forget about her. Much to her surprise his bond held. He gave her a name of Tasha. She curled around him and pressed her face against his chest trying not to think about later. She hoped they wouldn't separate them seems as they were permanently bonded. She ran her hands over his body. "Promise me you will remember me if they decided to you know…"

He kissed her forehead. “When they first captured me, and remade me, they killed my first alpha. They wiped me over and over. Perfected the technique on me. But I still remember him.” He hesitated. “Don’t tell them that. I don’t tell them I remember as much as I do. They might try new things.”

"They couldn't even torture it out of me Soldat. Maybe we could get lucky and they team us up. You are loyal to me and I am loyal to you...no matter what the mission is. But if we are on missions then it's Winter and Natalia." Then Natalia had an idea. "They expect you to come out smelling like you have been with an alpha...but would it be better or worse for you if you had that fear scent they all seem to like or to have the safe, happy, content one?" Natalia was already trying to make plans to protect him. When Winter shrugged his shoulder, she sighed.  
"Alright well let see how it goes…" Natalia said kissing him softly. She opened the door and saw her trainer and a head Hydra scientist.

Vashran didn’t smile but didn’t scowl. Carefully neutral. She looked past Natalia to Winter, and he ducked his head, a half step behind Nat.

“Hello Natalia. You’ve had a few days with Winter, so it’s time to assess how things are going.”

“What does that entail?” Nat’s voice was steady, but she put a protective hand in front of Winter.

“Worry not, we’ll let you keep him,” she said. “For the foreseeable future. Our primary goal now is to see how your bond can be utilized in the field. For the good of the missions.”

“Winter. Soldier” The Hydra agent stepped forward. “Report.”

“Systems optimal,” Winter said, his voice dropped and cold. “Bond holding, not tenuous.”

“How do you like your alpha?” He had the faintest curl to the corners of his mouth.

“Approved,” Winter said, not giving them the satisfaction of innuendo.

“Come, then, lovebirds,” Vashran said, jerking her head towards the corridor behind her. “Let’s see how this changes things.”

Natalia instinctively reached out to Winter but stopped herself. She hoped that she wouldn't have to smell that acrid fear scent again but prepared herself for it. Vashran always had plans within plans and had a good idea that she would be trying something to do with her getting attacked and somehow Winter wouldn't be able to help her. So she took a bold move.  
"What exactly do you have planned for us?" Nat asked.

Vashran raised an eyebrow but did not reprimand her. “A bond between an alpha and an omega can be an asset in the field, or a liability. We have to find out which yours will be.”

Vashran stepped out of the way. The handler took out a stun baton and turned it on. He started to step around Natalia. Towards Winter. Towards her newly claimed omega.

The scent Natalia caught a moment before she lit into the guy was one she hadn’t quite caught before. One thing she knew, it was not fear. It wasn’t quite anger either.

Later, she would describe it as glee.

Natalia lit into the handler in more ways on one. She closed the short distance between her and Mr. Stun baton, jumped and full force kicked him squarely in the sternum. Winter would been able to hear the small fracture she gave him. Next she moved gracefully as a Prima ballerina as somehow this dude still wanted to fight, swinging the stun baton wildly at her in rage. She toyed with him a little bit, a punch here and there, a kick to his side. Once she had her fun she grabbed the handlers wrist and arm holding the baton and broke the bones before using it on him. He cried out in pain and then went utterly limp. She looked at the power it was set on, enough to kill a normal man. She looked at the broken body on the floor and threw the now off stun baton beside him before she stepped back to Winter, in a defensive stance, smelling his new scent and glared at Vashran.

"Any more tests?" She spat out at her instructor. "Don't threaten me or my mate."

Vashran lifted her chin, expression unreadable. “Pass,” she said.

Winter spat on the corpse.

Vashran gestured to Winter. “May I approach him? I won’t touch him.” It was an unprecedented moment, Vashran asking Natalia for anything. She nodded, and Vashran stepped up to Winter. “You are on a mission. Your alpha has been captured, and tells you to run. What do you do?”

“That is not enough information to make a decision —“

“You don’t have any more information.”

Winter shrugged. “I kill people until she’s not captured anymore.”

Vashran nodded. “And if you are killed in the process?”

“Nothing we do is remotely safe. But she and I are a unit, we don’t operate alone anymore.” There was something soft and happy about his response.

Natalia suppressed a smile hearing Winter's words. She wanted to be close to him, wrapped up in his arms and scent. She held no remorse for the dead man on the ground, he got what he deserved and in her mind at least she had gone easy on him. The rest may not be so lucky. She reached her hand back and just touched him lightly, as reassurance for them both.  
"I assume you have a mission for us then?" She said coldly.

Vashran began to tell them the mission. "A rouge element of the KGB is being rather difficult with us. We need them eliminated and for it to look like either the KGB or the Russian government took that out. You will be accompanied by 4 more soldiers who will keep an eye on Winter."

"Winter is my responsibility now. Only I need to keep an eye on him."

Vashran didn't bat an eye "Four soldiers will accompany you on the mission. Take out the targets. You leave in the morning." She walked away.

Natalia realized something suddenly. Vashran hadn't taken the keys to the room away. She looked at Winter. "Wanna go have sex and then get ready for the mission?"

Winter grinned. “A perfect afternoon, Sex, THEN the violence.”

*****

The other four soldiers had been well briefed. They avoided addressing him whenever they could, preferring to address Natalia, and allow her to stay between them and the omega with the fresh claim mark on his neck. Winter was quietly pleased with this, perhaps bordering on smug. 

But of course he would enjoy being shielded, having gone without protection for so long.

He’d told Natalia some of what Hydra had done to him in the past, when she asked. Purely clinical, all the emotion that must accompany those memories stored away elsewhere. It had been frustrating to learn she couldn’t even avenge him.

“I’ll kill them,” she’d snarled.

“I already did,” he’d answered.

A younger, less experienced omega might have found it demeaning, not being addressed, everything going through their alpha. Context, in this case, was everything. It wasn’t that they dismissed Winter. They were not ALLOWED to address Winter, and that was much more Winter’s decision than Natalia’s. He’d made it clear in a moment, and did not have to reinforce the lesson.

Without even looking away from the gun he was assembling, he said to the smiling Hydra agent, “Approach me again and my alpha will kill you. I am off limits.”

He might have been a prince, the lofty way he said it.

It was so hot.

Natalia glared at the soldier, before she pulled his hair and braided it back out of his face on either side, pinning it back.

"Keep your hair out of your face while using the sniper rifle." She pressed a soft kiss against his ear. She heard another soldier giggle. She walked over to soldier and punched him as hard as she could in the mouth.

"I've killed men for less." She warned all the soldiers before walking back over to Winter, who had finished assembling the gun. She sat down behind him, running her fingers through his hair. The soldier spat out blood and a few teeth and against three other men holding him back he went towards and for Natalia.

"You fucking stupid ass bitch! He's a weapon not something you play hair with! I should fucking beat your ass for what you did little girl!"  
Natalia was not phased by his threats, she knew she could beat him in a fight, she wanted to see how Winter would respond to her being threatened.

Winter smiled to himself. She could see the corner of his dimples, before he turned to look at them. “And she wields me,” he said. “If you wish to find a gun at the back of your head during this mission, by all means, keep talking.” There was no concern in his scent, neither fear nor anger. He felt perfectly safe.

Which the other soldiers must have picked up on, because they stopped.

Natalia quirked an eyebrow up looking at the soldier waiting to see if he would push more.  
"Should grab him by the hair and fuck him in front of her, prove that mark means nothing." He muttered under his breath as he turned and walked away.  
"If you want to live to go on this mission then you will apologize to me and Winter for what you just mumbled. I do not take threats lightly nor do I appreciate the treat of sexual violence against MY mate." Natalia said calmly as she finished de tangling his hair and outfitting their private kit.  
"Sorry." He mumbled again. Natalia could tell he wasn't, this was Hydra, were sex and violence are entwined.  
"You satisfied with his apology Winter?"

Winter went still. “No.”

He raised the gun, and the soldier screamed as his ear disintegrated in a spray of blood. He dropped to his knees, shrieking, and the other three looked back, aghast.

“I didn’t miss,” Winter clarified. “I am in a strangely generous mood. All I took was his ear this time. I will not be generous again.” He looked up at Natalia, not so much checking for her permission or approval as … watching for it, so he could enjoy it.

The men who were not screaming saw it, and were afraid.

Natalia smiled and kissed him softly "Good job." she looked briefly at the other soldiers. "Our point has been made now get that mess of a toddler to medical and come back. Hopefully I can get another soldier to fill his spot." 

She took the downtime to run her hands seductively down his arms and up his chest. "Thank you Soldat for taking care of me and that soldier's problem." She kissed his ear and down to his bond mark. "I wouldn't have been so lienent with him but I am a woman and woman are supposed to be delicate flowers...I would have broken his knees before snapping his neck."

Winter snorted. “Delicate flower. Sure.” He pulled her down for a kiss. “And I am a helpless waif.”

*****


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut, Wakanda science magic, Natasha and Bucky try to be happy.

Next thing she knew she was under the covers, surrounded in her omega's scent and that of a confused and distressed omega. Bucky was pointing a gun, where did he get that from...she filed that away for later, at someone, another omega. Once she got her bearings and realized who's scent she was smelling she grabbed Bucky's arm and told him to stand down.  
"CLINT BARTON WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE? ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU STINK OF DESTRESS!" She yelled. "Especially after picking the window or door lock and smelling another bonded omega in full blown heat!" She had purposely not given Clint a key because she liked to challenge him, she also knew he would probably lose it so what was the point of giving him one. Clint walked over to her and dropped to his knees.  
"I had to know Nat...I just had to know you were actually alive…" He placed his head in her lap and began to cry softly. At least his acrid distressed scent was going away. Natasha looked at Bucky, his heat was ramping up again.  
"Clint why is your eye swelling shut?"  
"I punched him." Bucky said matter of factly. "Well I'm sure I can figure out why...later."  
"He killed you." Bucky stated. Natasha was silent.  
"Clint why don't you get me some supplies and stuff for an omega, I'm sadly lacking and we call this little interruption even OK? I promise you that we will talk about this later." Natasha told him. Clint nodded and sulked away, closing and relocking the window.  
"You never told Barton…" Bucky said softly as he kissed her bond mark.  
"It was a different and difficult time when Clint made the decision to convert me to SHIELD...I thought I'd be able to save you...you shot your mission and got me as well. But like you said they were using words by then." Natasha said, showing the scar. "I forgive you for that by the way. Don't dwell on then, dwell on now."  
"Did he ever ask you to...help?"  
"He knew I was bonded, he found out in Budapest, I wasn't looking for another mate, not that I could bond with them, I wasn't looking for a cheap fuck either, couldn't fucking stand their smell, and I sure as shit wasn't going to tell anyone about you, they would have shot first and asked questions later. I helped Clint out on an emergency once. Laura was heavily pregnant with their first child and Clint suddenly went into heat. Laura called me to come help...that man is the literal definition of a dumpster fire…" Bucky pushed her down into the bed and climbed on top of her, sliding down her cock.  
"It may be the heat talking but...I want to be bred...I want you to sire our pups. I know we still have a lot of other shit going on but I think I'm beginning to understand what Steve was saying...just living life, no missions, no lies…"   
Bucky sucked one of Natasha's nipples into his mouth as she thrusted up hard into him, her hair splaying around her shining in the setting sun. He moved to the other nipple looking at her. She placed her hand over his 6 pack abs and smiled thinking about how he would look rounded out with their pups. He moved up and kissed her passionately.  
"I want it too Bucky." She said softly against his lips. "We get to have the life we want. A life we chose."  
"We still have clean up to do…"  
"No work talk while we are having sex please." Natasha halfway whined. Bucky nodded and grabbed her hands and held them in his left hand as he began to ride her faster. Natasha moaned his name loudly as she felt her knot begin to catch. They both came and Natasha was firmly knotted inside him.  
"You need a once over for your arm and get the sterilization reversed by Shuri, if you still want us to have our own kids…"  
"Yeah I still want us to have our own kids but I think Wakanda has enough on it's plate before they start on an old man like me." He laughed but it didn't touch his eyes. Natasha saw the hurt in them and she pulled him down and ran her fingers through his hair and down his back. Bucky by no means was a sobber, he didn't rend his clothes or act out. He would find a quiet place and cry, let it out and carry on. Crying was not allowed in Hydra, so they both learned to hide it well. Natasha held him close and rubbed his back and kissed his forehead, cheek and shoulder, letting herself cry.  
"I love you Tasha." Bucky said softly as he wiped his eyes and climbed off of her. Natasha grabbed a towel and cleaned them up before they got under the covers again.  
"I love you Bucky." She said softly as she curled up next to him in his arms, letting the emotions of everything that had happened come out.  
"They trained us too well...to not show weakness or emotion." Bucky said softly running his fingers through her hair.  
"I lost everything Soldat...I lost my family so many times...I lost my parents...I lost you...even the red room was a lost, they were a dysfunctional family but still...Shield and then the Avengers...I thought I was going to finally have a family...then Zemo and Thanos...looking at Steve touch the ground where you had just been...Steve literally had to hold me against his chest to muffle my screaming, rocking me back and forth. I was waiting for the bond to break...but it never did so I knew you were still alive...somewhere. Then seeing everyone else we had lost...Then trying to get everyone else back, whatever it took...Clint and I fought for who was going to make the sacrifice for the soul stone...he has a great family, I had too much red in my leger and even knowing that you were alive, we would never be able to have what we actually wanted, you would have agreed with my choice because we both would have been finally free…" Bucky stopped rubbing her hair and was scenting confusion and then acceptance, he went back to stoking her hair.  
"You're an idiot, a beautiful gorgeous idiot but an idiot nonetheless. Seriously Steve would have brought either one of you back, where's your brain!?" He got up and looked in her ear. "Obviously not in there…" He looked at Natasha and kissed her softly, "You owe me a shiny."  
"Speaking of being brought back to life I don't know what Steve had to say or do to get me back...but I woke up in a pool of water, Steve was there and he asked me about you. I told him I would do anything to help you, to have a life with you, to live a life with you, given this new opportunity. Then he said he would make me whole again and plunged me into the water, the sun was behind him and he looked like he had a halo and wings, like some holy avenger...then I don't know what happened but I was back here with you and he was old...I knew he went back to Peggy…" Bucky wiped her eyes and held her close.  
"After this heat we will go to Wakanda and have Shuri fix me up." Bucky whispered against her head. That's when Bucky's phone went off in the bathroom. Natasha nodded for him to get it. It was a text message.  
"It's a message from Shuri...asking me how I'm feeling."  
"Tell her you are in full blown heat and we will come by after you are done to get your arm checked out, and some other medical non pressing needs." Natasha said. Bucky typed, then got a confused look, then a very shocked look on his face. He turned the phone to Natasha.  
"Are you using protection...no...why not…because I was sterilized by Hydra...we fixed that...you mean I'm able to have kids...yes...oh shit…" Natasha looked at him and blinked.  
"I guess I'm going to breed you nice and good...make you a dishonest omega out of you. But I know what shiny I'm going to get you. " She grinned, climbing into his lap, taking their cocks in her hand.  
"Jesus...please Tasha...breed me...fill me up with our pups…" Bucky moaned. A duffle bag expertly landed on the chest at the end of the bed.  
"Turn your fucking phone on Nat!" Clint yelled.   
"Busy breeding!" Both Natasha and Bucky yelled. Natasha pushed him back and tapped his hip to roll over. He didn't, shaking his head no.  
"OK, ok, I understand." She said softly kissing him comfortingly as she got that acrid smell then it disappeared. She pushed into him slowly. "I love you Bucky. I will never hurt you." She kissed him softly, cupping his face, she knew what Hydra could and would do to omegas. Bucky nodded and kissed her hand and began to nip at her wrist as she pumped in and out of him.  
"Besides I like watching the pleasure that I give you." Natasha moaned. Bucky wrapped his legs around her waist. It didn't take long for them to cum, Natasha knotting him and laying against his chest.  
"I hope they have red hair like you…" Bucky mused as he began to fall asleep. Natasha rocked her knot in and out of him, causing shock waves of pleasure to roll through him.  
"You know they are going to be little shits...wait we are talking about having more than one…"  
"Yeah...at least two maybe three...I wanna name one of them after me if they are a boy, a girl Natalia...maybe if we have another boy we could name him after Steve…oh God you rocking your knot feels so fucking amazing…" Natasha was quite for a while, just thinking and enjoying watching her wring out every bit of pleasure from Bucky. She looked down at his stomach thinking about it becoming rounded out from pregnancy, not just once but several times…  
"Jesus Christ...I never realized that we would get this chance to have not one kid but several and of course we should have several because they will need siblings!" Natasha petted his stomach. "I'm getting excited about us having pregnancy sex…you riding my cock, your belly round and full of our pups…" Bucky watched what she was doing and saying and came around her knot again and over his stomach and chest.  
"Fucking Christ Tasha...sounds like you want to keep me pregnant...that's kinda hot…" Bucky said giggling. Natasha giggled as she wiped him off and laid against his chest.  
"I will make you an honest omega Bucky, if you want."  
"I do…" Bucky said sleepily. Natasha grabbed Bucky's phone and typed out a message to Shuri.  
"What is Bucky's ring size...for reasons…"  
"10."  
"Thank you." Natasha slipped out of Bucky, both moaning softly before Bucky began snoring gently.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha has some problems, things begin to fall into place.

Natasha got up to get some water and saw Clint sitting on the couch reading a magazine, his hearing aids out. She tapped the magazine, pointed to her ears and headed to the kitchen to get water.  
"I know I have no right to judge but when the fuck were you going to tell me that Barnes was your bonded omega?" Clint apparently had no problem with her being utterly naked.  
"He was under the control of Hydra at the time, not the assassin the world knew, Asset, Winter Soldier whatever you want to call him but when he was able to be soft, to be Soldat, to be like Bucky." Natasha said. "I didn't tell you because I was afraid Shield would shoot first and ask questions later. I promised I would protect him no matter what and I love him Clint. I was the only one who showed him kindness, gave him a choice. It was his choice to bond." Natasha explained as she handed him an ice pack for his eye. Clint sighed softly and smiled as he looked at her.  
"I found these in the couch cushions…" He held up the red bloody paper towels. Natasha instantly knew.  
"Last stages of bonding sickness...Jesus fuck...the serum prolonged it too…" Natasha said softly as she grabbed the paper towels and threw them away. She stood looking at Clint.  
"I still made the right call, coming back or not. You would have orphaned your kids...and they would have had to watch her suffer. I would have had to tell her that you were never coming home again. At least with me you had no one outside of the Avengers to tell."  
"Laura and I aren't bonded." Clint said. Natasha looked at him confused for a second.  
"She's a beta, maybe I did lose my brain…" Natasha said as she pulled out some oranges.   
"You should have the wedding at the farm."  
"Who said we were getting married?" Natasha replied peeling some oranges.  
"Because I heard you say that you wanted to make Barnes an honest omega. And I know you Nat." Clint said.  
"Pond at sunset. And I want everyone there. Black tie event. And I want T'challa to officiate if Fury won't." Natasha said.  
"What date?"  
"I don't know yet, I haven't even gotten rings yet. I literally just got back not even two days ago."  
"I hear Clint is a good baby name." He snarked.   
"You are a literal dumpster fire Clint." Natasha said playfully.  
"It's nice to see you happy Nat, it's a good look on you."  
"How's clean up going?" She asked.  
"Lots of logistics...people are still looking for either someone to blame or as heroes. People are mourning Tony."  
"Tony died?" Natasha asked.  
"Using the second gauntlet…" Clint replied. Natasha nodded. She didn't know what to feel about this news. The dead are dead...Natasha nodded to herself and began to rummage around for her heating pad and hot water bottle. She died for a part of that gauntlet. She began to curse in Russian softly, crouching down on the floor with her head in her hands crying. There were too many logistics, too many just one last thing, too much, too many...how could Bucky and her have a life, live life…she began to feel nauseous and her nose was bleeding.  
"You are thinking too much Nat." A voice said softly. Natasha moved her hands from her face and she realized that she was back in the shallow pool of water. Steve was kneeling beside her, his hand on her chest.  
"Steve…" She clutched his hand like a lifeline. "I can't...I can't give him the life...I can't have the life...there's just too much still to be done as a team...as the Avengers...someone needs to be the leader…" She began to cry.  
"Tasha…" Steve stroked her hair, just like Soldat would do. "Your only mission, logistic thing you need to worry about is live the life we wanted since you mated with me…" Natasha's eyes shot up and locked on to the man above her, his eyes suddenly going cold. The hand she was holding on to was silver and metal with the red Soviet star and it was wrapped around her throat.  
"Soldat!" Natasha cried out   
"He's not here any more Natalia." It said coldly with no feeling. Natasha couldn't feel the bond she had anymore.  
*ASSET STOP!" She screamed as he plunged her head down into the water. Water rushed around her as she felt something cold wrap around her.  
"Tasha! Tasha!" Bucky shook her.  
"Nat! Nat!" Clint yelled. Natasha's eyes went wide as she woke up screaming, nose bleeding, groping for the weapon under the pillow. Bucky grabbed her hands and pulled her against him as she screamed. Bucky and Clint looked at each other as she began to quiet down.  
"Soldat...Soldat...Soldat please…" Natasha repeated like a chant. Neither omega knew what to do, they had never smelled a rutting Alpha in distress before.  
"Go get some paper towels for her nose bleed!" Bucky hissed. Clint nodded and just brought the whole roll in. Bucky realized he really was a dumpster fire.  
"Tasha, love, I'm right here, you're safe at home." Bucky said softly against her ear. Natasha slowly looked up and saw Bucky, saw the Wakandan arm.  
"How did I get here? I was in the kitchen and…" Bucky stopped her from talking by shoving paper towels up her nose and leaning her head down as he cleaned up the rest of the blood as best he could. A total sheet change was going to be needed. This was not what he was expecting when they were going to have to change the sheets.  
"You suddenly were in a fetal position…with a really nasty nose bleed." Clint said softly.  
"Clint brought you here…" Bucky explained. "You were scenting fear, death, regret, bonding sickness I can only guess...I can only imagine what brought that on." He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. The nose bleed soon stopped.  
"I was back in the pool with the soul stone was...Steve was there...I told him that I didn't think I could give you, us, the life we are wanting, not with all the logistics...then he turned into the Asset Soldat thing with a hand around my throat and pushed me to the water...saying that my only mission, logistic was having the life I wanted with you since we mated…" Natasha began to breathe in Bucky's heat scent.  
"That's all you need to do Nat. I promise you that everything is handled." Clint said. "Fury has been running the logistics and has assigned me to make sure that the two of you are protected."  
"Doesn't stop him from ordering me back."  
"He's not...Steve talked to him. They agreed that you are on a leave of absence and you can only return when both of you decide to come back." Clint said. "Laura has already volunteered to babysit."  
Natasha sagged against Bucky and just let the tears fall. He pressed a soft kiss against her bond mark.  
"Do you really think we can't have the life we want or that we shouldn't because of the red in our leger, Tasha?" Bucky asked softly as he took one of her hands and placed it against his abdomen. Natasha stroked her hand up and down his abdomen.  
"No, we deserve this...we have been through hell and back and life 's giving us a shiny." Natasha said softly, "I just think that my brain is trying to catch up on everything…"  
"Trying to deprogram?" Bucky smiled softly and kissed her softly, before climbing out of bed. Natasha looked confused but then saw all the bloody paper towels and blood stains on the sheets.  
"Are you still going through bonding sickness?" Natasha asked, climbing off the opposite side.  
"No, I'm in heat, you were going through something like bonding sickness, bloody nose, sickly skin, cold and clammy."  
"I couldn't feel the bond when Asset showed up…" Natasha shook her head not really wanting to remember. "Satin, jersey knit, silk or high thread count?  
"High thread count and we should probably get a dedicated heat room."  
"I only have a two bedroom place, the other one is a guest bedroom that either Clint would use to clean up before going home or by Steve when he couldn't sleep because of memories…"  
"The punk still lives in that shit hole of an apartment?"  
"He owns the building and renovated it, except for the shitty apartment the two of you shared, he did renovate the bathroom with a bigger tub and shower. Let's just say that it was hard for me to be in there...because of your heat room was there...You and Steve were a couple…"  
"Yes we were, I won't lie to you Tasha. I asked him to bond me but he said no because he didn't think he could do it let alone be the Alpha I needed. It hurt but I understood. Then the war came and I thought we would be able to get to bond. Nope there was a war going on and thus too dangerous…"  
"And then Peggy…" Natasha interjected as she pulled out the high count black sheets.  
"We both were in love with Peggy the moment we laid eyes on her. Her eyes were only for Steve…"  
"An Alpha Alpha relationship was taboo back then." Natasha said as she began to strip the bed."  
"Things become OK when you are in a war zone. My first Alpha I said they killed when we first got together...was Steve. We never bonded but we were so close to each other that yeah things were done so I would forget him and think he was dead."  
"How come you didn't recognize me until after you saved Steve from the helicarrier?"  
"Was wearing a mask that filtered out scents. Steve was the one who knocked it off so I got his first and then you...and then the chair." Bucky explained as he helped put on the new sheets.  
"Who fixed your arm?"  
"Random hydra engineer, traded his life to fix my arm. He was captured by real shield agents two months later." He explained as they put the blankets back on and climbed into bed. "Done talking?"  
"As soon as we get back from Wakanda we will need to go house hunting."  
"Why not just live in Wakanda?" Bucky said only half seriously.  
"Because I want to be close to dumpster fire and his family. I want to be close to Steve and Sam. Someone has to train him correctly." Natasha smiled.  
"Brooklyn it is then. Think Steve will cut us a deal on the apartment building he owns?" Bucky said to Natasha pulling her between his legs. Natasha moaned softly and kissed him slowly and softly as she felt herself becoming hard and smelling his heat scent. Bucky moved just right and Natasha slipped easily into him. They both moaned into each others mouth. Clint had already left and closed the door behind him. Natasha ran her hands over his body, down his left arm and moving it to her mouth as she pressed a soft kiss against his ring finger. Bucky took Natasha's left hand and kissed her ring finger. It wasn't fast and hot rutting heat sex, it was something soft and slow and simple, like they had all the time in the world and for the first time in their lives they actually did. She placed her hands on his chest and scratched lightly down it. Dear Lord was Bucky scenting heavily, of love and contentment and desire and want but happiness as well. It was all she had ever wanted to smell. Bucky wrapped his arms around her waist and moaned her name softly.   
"Love you Tasha, forever. You are mine." Bucky said softly as he kissed her softly, gently squeezing around her knot as it was catching inside him. Natasha groaned softly as she kissed him back.  
"Love you too Bucky, forever. You are mine." Their orgasms snuck up on them and they came together, fitting ever so perfectly together. Bucky rolled them to his side and Natasha snuggled up close to him. They laid there quietly, just enjoying each others scent. Natasha knot deflated and the two of them moved around so her head was on his chest, left arm wrapped around her. She was asleep almost instantly and Bucky wasn't far behind her. Bucky's heat was ten days long, not that she minded.


End file.
